Sleepover
by KennyIsOrange
Summary: This is my first glee fic. Puck sleeps over and a video on kurt's phone causes an all out war, leading to an unexpected end. about 1170 words :D k plus for safety
1. Chapter 1

**A/N I really wanted to try to write a fanfic because summer is so freaking boring, my problem is when I do I tend to take ideas from others. I can't make my own plot, so I will attempt to write without copying, if you notice anything, I'm sorry. Unbeta'd all mistakes are my own.**

**Do you really think I own the awesomeness that is glee?**

"Ugh…" I got out of bed and went to answer the door bell. I passed by the mirror, and saw my hair, and old pajamas. Ashamed, I took my blanket and wrapped it around my body and my head, like a cloak. Then I started walking to the door again.

Why hasn't any one answered yet? I took like an hour to get up the stairs and the door bell was rung at least 2 more times. I groaned and finally got there. I was startled to see Finn and Noah out there talking, Noah had a sleeping bag, and a tent.

"What do you want?" I asked, Noah chuckled, and Finn stared wide eyed.  
"What?" I asked, they started laughing, and Noah finally said, "What's with the get up?" I looked at my blanket cloak and stated "This is my invisibility cloak, how can you see me?" sarcastically. Noah laughed, and Finn looked at him curiously. Noah shook his head, and got up. Finn got up too and he told me that he had forgotten his key and Noah is sleeping over.

"Are you sure that your mom is ok with it?" I asked, because I didn't feel like him getting in trouble, and my dad was away visiting family. I didn't go because my family hates me, because of my sexuality.

"Yeah" Finn said. I walked away and went back to my room, "Wait, Kurt!" Finn yelled. "What?" I sighed; he looked at me innocently and asked "Do you wanna hang out here with me and Puck tonight? He's got a 10 person tent."

I looked at him annoyed, "Why would I want to do that, and why would you want me too?" Finn looked hurt, and said, "I dunno, we are gonna put the Wii, and Xbox out, and we are gonna have a TV and food out there."

I looked annoyed again, and said "Maybe" and Finn looked happy, I walked away again, as I did I heard Finn ask Puck, "Does he really think his blanket turns him invisible." Noah hit him, and said "It's from Harry Potter, dumbass."

When Carole came home she asked why there was a tent in the yard, so I told her about Noah and Finn, and said that they said she knew. She didn't look shocked or anything, but she asked why I wasn't out there. "Why would I want to be out there while they shoot random aliens and stuff on video games?" I asked. She said she didn't know.

"Kurt, be a dear and take thing out to them." I took the bag she gave me, and looked inside; I saw a bag of chips, a container of water, and some sandwiches. I nodded and walked out there and I heard them cursing and yelling. I opened the tent and I saw them playing Mario Kart on the Wii, and Noah was winning, just then Noah got up and yelled, he started doing a victory dance, and I started laughing, and I pulled out my iPhone and started recording him, he turned around and shouted. He ran over to me and I threw the bag and ran. I went straight for the backyard and put my phone on the table by the pool and hid behind the chairs.

I was waiting for a while, so I got up and suddenly I was grabbed, and I squeaked, Noah had me in bridal hold, he walked over to the pool, and Finn and I shouted for him too put me down. He let go of me and I went behind him and pushed him in.

I ran to the tent, and I hid in Finn's sleeping bag, it was huge because he is so tall. I heard rustling outside and the tent unzipping, I heard footsteps and the sleeping bag was pulled off me. I saw Noah standing over me with a smirk on his face, I giggled nervously and he picked me up again, I tried to get out of his hold but I couldn't. He was bringing me towards the pool.

I knew what I had to do, but I had to do it know, while were over the grass. I grabbed his face and kissed him. He didn't respond as planned. He was supposed to be disgusted and shocked but instead, his instinct must have kicked in and he kissed back, I quickly pulled away and he dropped me. I quickly ran to my room in the basement.

I opened the little windows near the roof of my room and I heard Noah talking to Finn.

"Dude what happened to Kurt?" Finn asked, he obviously didn't see what happened.  
"Uhh, he went inside, come on man lets go to bed." He started walking away, and Finn followed.

I closed my window and turned on my TV; I put on my Degrassi DVDs and fell asleep during season 6, after crying when J.T. died.

I was woken, at like 3 in the morning, by a hand shaking me. I turned to see Noah standing over me. I squeaked "Don't kill me!"

He chuckled and pushed me over, and laid down next to me. I looked at him questioningly, and he smiled and asked, "Why did you kiss me Kurt?" he was oddly calm. "I dunno" I mumbled "I wanted you to put me down" He smiled and said, "Are you sure that's the only reason?" I blushed and replied "Are you accusing me of liking you?" he nodded and I laughed, "Yeah right!" he laughed and said, "You know Kurt, lying isn't good." He leaned in and he kissed me, and I kissed back. He took that as a sign to go on. He licked my bottom lip, and I opened my mouth, and let him in. our tongues touched and I felt electricity, I pulled away, and he looked upset.

"We mustn't go too far." I said and I poked his nose. He laughed, kissed my forehead, and said goodnight sweetie. I rolled over, and waited for the weight to lift off my bed, but instead I heard the blanket pull over him and him put his arms around me. He hugged me and I rolled over and fell asleep on his chest.

**I don't do porn sorry :C I can't do it without getting flustered and stuff. I'm adding an epilog right after posting this, that's what the next chapter is.**


	2. Epiloge

The next morning I woke to Finn, his mother, and my father standing over me and Noah, and my father pulling me away from Noah. He pulled him up and was about to punch him, but I yelled for him to stop. He started yelling at Noah, "What did you do to my son! Stay away from him!", and a bunch of variants of that. Noah cringed, and put his hands in front of his face.

I stood up and I told my dad to stop. "Leave Noah alone dad! Can everyone leave, I have to talk to my dad." Everyone left and Finn started teasing Puck.

"Look dad, Noah is a good guy; he slept over with Finn last night…" I told him the story and I just kept going on even though he tried to interrupt me. "Later on he came in and asked me why I kissed him and I told him that I wanted him to put me down and he asked if that was the only reason and I said I dunno and he kissed me and I kissed back but I stopped it before it went too far and I went to sleep and he stayed in bed so I fell asleep with him that all we did!" I took a breath, because I had said the whole thing really quickly.

"He makes you happy?" my dad asked dubiously, I nodded "Very…" my dad hugged me and he called Noah back in.

"Yes Mr. Hummel?" he asked.

"If you so much as do one thing to hurt my boy, I will personally cut off your favorite body part and staple it to your face." Noah defensively put his hands over his crotch. I giggled.

"You have my blessing, but you are not sleeping with him when you are under my roof." Noah nodded, and shook my dad's hand.

Later that night I heard a knock on my window. I smiled and went upstairs to let Noah in. we got in my bed, and he kissed my forehead and we snuggled together, and fell asleep.

It's a good thing my dad gets up way later than me.

**Should I make a remake in Noah's point of view? I kinda wanna but I don't want to milk this story line much longer. REVIEWS WOULD BE AWESOME C:**


End file.
